1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to computing device control methods, and more particularly to a portable electronic device and a method for controlling a screen protection function of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
To reduce power consumption of a portable electronic device, such as a notebook, a tablet device, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a mobile phone, it is necessary to put a display screen of the portable electronic device into a power saving mode when the display screen is free, and revert to a normal display when the display screen is to be used. In common methods, the user may be set a time interval (e.g., 30 seconds) for the application of the power saving mode according to user's demands. If the display screen remains free and the time interval elapses, a screen protection function of the portable electronic device is invoked to control the display screen to enter into the power saving mode. When the user wants to view information displayed on the display screen, the user should move a mouse or a input key of the portable electronic device to make the display screen enter into the normal display mode. However, it is not totally convenient for the user to set a time interval or to operate the portable electronic device. Therefore, it is desirable to have a method for automatically controlling a screen protection function of the portable electronic device.